


Grind

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Embarrassment, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A month after they started dating, Shunichi starts thinking about sleeping with Max. Max is more than happy to do so, and they share their first time.[Prompt: Frottage]





	Grind

“Max,” Shunichi whispers, hunching up Max on the couch.

“Yeah?” Max says, not taking his eyes from the TV screen. An American movie plays, but Shunichi has lost track of the plot.

“How long have we been… dating now?”

“A month?”

“Yes, that is what I thought,” Shunichi says.

“So, why’d you ask?”

“I don’t know. Uh… are you happy with the stage of, of our relationship?” he asks, irritated when he starts to blush.

Max frowns. “Huh?”

Shunichi struggles to think of what to say, so embarrassed his ears start to go red. “I mean… are you satisfied by the… uh… are you happy… I mean… do you mind…”

Max looks at him, smiling. “Shunichi, are you trying to ask me if I’m happy we haven’t fucked yet?”

Shunichi stares down at his hands, face burning. Are all Americans this crude?

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Max says, chuckling. “Hey, I don’t mind. We don’t have to sleep together right away. There’s no law about it.”

“But… would you… like to?”

“Well, I’d certainly be up for it,” Max says, giving Shunichi a kiss on his cheek. “How about you?”

Shunichi looks up at Max, staring at his slightly flushed cheeks. “I… I would love to. However, I don’t… I have never slept with a man before.”

“Don’t worry,” Max says, putting his fingers under Shunichi’s chin and kissing him softly. “I can show you what to do.”

“Thank you,” Shunichi says, but then he starts to think about sex. He knows a lot of men have anal sex, what with the AIDs scare currently rocking the country and the thought that it might hurt, he isn’t exactly enamoured by the idea. “Uh… Max, can we not do anal sex?”

Max chuckles. “You’re so embarrassed, man, it’s adorable. But course we don’t need to do that. What do you fancy? Oral?”

Shunichi shrugs, face burning. “I don’t know.”

“Well, how about we just… grind against each other, wearing clothes. We don’t need to penetrate if you don’t fancy it,” Max says, kissing him, harder this time.

The thought of grinding against Max, hips thrusting and bodies pressed together starts to cause a humiliating reaction. Blood rushes to his groin, and an erection starts to strain against his underpants.

“That… sounds good,” he says, kissing Max back.

“Great!” Max says, glancing at Shunichi’s rapidly tenting jeans. He kisses Shunichi deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. “Hey, Shunichi, why don’t you straddle me?”

“That sounds good,” Shunichi says, realising a second too late he just repeated himself.

As Max chuckles, Shunichi stands up. He adjusts his jeans, flinching when his fingers brush his erection through the fabric, and looks down at Max. And he smiles as he awkwardly straddles Max, knees pressed to the couch either side of Max’s legs.

Max wraps his arms around Shunichi, pulling him closer to him. Shuichi’s hand goes to the back of Max’s head, fingers sinking into his hair as they kiss. He’s had dreams about having sex with Max, and now it is about to happen.

“Ready?” Shunichi whispers.

Max rests his hands on Shunichi’s hips. “Ready.”

Shunichi shuffles closer to Max, and the moment his clothed erection touches Max’s stomach—

“ _Kuso_.”

—He lets out curse in Japanese, pleasure pulsing through him.

Max’s mouth smashed against his own, Shunichi shifts his hips until their groins make contact. And as Max’s hands move with his hips, he thrusts against Max, grinding their hips together. He moans into Max’s mouth, able to feel Max’s own erection beginning to form. Max moans too, thrusting his hips up in time with Shunichi’s clumsy movements, grinding together with increasing speed.

“Fuck, Shunichi,” Max whispers. “Faster.”

Even though he’s already out of breath, Shunichi rocks his hips faster still, pants painfully tight, painfully aroused and kissing Max as they both moan. He’s only slept with one person before Max, but it wasn’t like this. This is amazing.

Shunichi climaxes first, crying out as he comes inside his underpants. It feels disgusting, but he doesn’t care. He continues to thrust against Max, and Max follows about a minute later, groaning into Shunichi’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Shunichi whispers, leaning their foreheads together.

“Should be thanking you,” Max says, smiling. “Haven’t had it that good in a long time.”

Shunichi blushes and gives Max a soft kiss. That was amazing. He loves Max so much.


End file.
